Revenge is sweet
by Miss-Malfoy123
Summary: A broken hearted Ginny Weasley wants revenge on her ex boyfriend Harry Potter, and she's found the perfect way to do it- with the help of Draco Malfoy. But will it be as easy as they thought? Will they be able to put the past behind them, in order to trick everyone into believing they are in love? And what will happen when Harry realises he made a mistake, will she take him back?


**Chapter 1- Interrupted once more**

**Hey guys! So this is my brand new story, and a Drinny one this time! (I've always written Dramione stories because I'm in love with Dramione! Just in case you didn't know...) But I thought I would try something new, and a little bit different this time, so here it is! I hope you all like it, favourite, follow and review (I LOVE REVIEWS … *wink wink*) And remember, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...**

"I love you..." I told him once more- him, being my gorgeous new boyfriend. Him, also happened to be THE Harry Potter- yes, that's right. The chosen one, the boy who had defeated He-who-must-not-be-named as a little 1 year old baby, the boy-who-always-got-into-trouble, and my first and only real childhood crush. The boy who I had heard stories about growing up as a kid, the boy who I had dreamed about every night since I was a little girl.

Harry Potter.

Dumbledore's favourite student. Ron and Hermione's best friend. Mum and dad's might as well be adopted son.

My boyfriend.

But before he could even open his mouth to say anything back, the whistle of the Hogwarts Express erupted though out the platform once again, causing a rush of panic from parents and students alike. And then, I could see mum rushing towards us, out of the corner of my eye...

_We had been interrupted once more._

"Ginny darling," she called, her voice rising about the rest of the noise, as she ran. Finally she stopped, standing in front of the two of us. "Ginny darling can I have a word with you?" she asked, "Oh, hi Harry," she smiled towards him

"Hi Mrs Weasley," He smiled back at her before turning to me. "Er, I'll let you two have some time together then, see you later," he winked, before turning around and making his way towards the train, probably to look for Ron and Hermione. They had left wanted to make sure we got somewhere good to sit.

"Such a nice, young man," A woman behind us, pointed out to her son, "Why can't you be more like him?" She scowled.

I ignored them, turning back to mum, noticing the huge smile on her face as she looked down at me, her only daughter, who was about to enter her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I could already see faint tear marks, shining down her cheeks, _she must have been crying again..._

"My little girl is finally growing up she cried to herself, before bending down to embrace me in a huge, bone crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into my ear. "And don't you ever forget that."

I tried to blink back the tears already forming in my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of mum, knowing she'll most probably join in, and I didn't want that. "I'm going to miss you too mum," I whispered back to her.

She finally let go of me, wiping her tears away, before looking me in the eyes. "Promise me, you'll work your hardest?" she asked me.

I nodded obediently, knowing where her little speech was going, having heard it every year.

"Promise me, you won't get into trouble?" I nodded once again, knowing I couldn't possibly keep that promise, as much as I tried.

"And promise me you'll have lots of fun?"

A smile had crept on my face as I nodded once more. _Typical mum, the Weasley children obviously got their sense of fun off of her, and not dad._

The trains whistle erupted though out the platform once more, as the huge clock on the wall struck 11 o'clock.

Mum took one last look at me with her sad eyes, before she opened her mouth to speak. "The trains about to leave!" she only then realised, frantically pushing me towards the growing crowd of kids queueing towards the front of the train.

I obediently waited, patiently behind them, as the crowd began to shorten. But before it was my turn to step on, I turned around, to find mum still standing there, waiting to watch me board the train. "Bye mum!" I called out, waving to her one last time before I boarded the train.

I soon began to make my way down the train, I smiled as I passed a couple of familiar faces, and also noticed some new, scared looking faces- they must have been first years.

"Hey Ginny!" Someone called me, popping their head out of one of the carriages, with a smile on their face.

"Oh, hi Neville," I called back to him, only just realising who the voice had belonged to. The once awkward looking boy, no longer looked as awkward? He had grown a couple of inches, however still looked like the gangly boy he was last year. His face though, looked different. Like, he was finally beginning to grow into it.

"Wanna come in?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Sure," I decided, following him in.

As I entered, I then noticed my good friend, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in my year, were also with him.

"Hi Ginny," Colin smiled as I took a seat beside Neville.

Luna, sat there staring out the window, not blinking, as if in, some sought of trance.

I raised my eyebrow at Neville, wondering if this was normal behaviour for her.

"She's been like this ever since we arrived, muttering something about Wrackspurts? Or something like that anyway." he shrugged, as if she was like this all the time.

"Okay.." I said, brushing it off.

The three of us, (Luna was still staring out of the window) began talking about our holidays, Colin got a new camera, and Neville got some new plants. I then blurted out that Harry had asked me to be his girlfriend.

"What did you say?" Colin asked, amazed.

"I said yes, duhh!" They both obviously knew about my huge crush on him, I mean, who didn't?

"Wow Gin, I'm really happy for you," he said, as Neville smiled, and nodded.

"Aw, thanks guys," I smiled. "Actually, do you know where Harry, Ron and Hermione are? I should probably go and look for them, they're probably wondering where I am..." I trailed off, as Neville stood up.

"Sure I'll show you," he said before following me out.

"They're just a couple carriages down I think. Somewhere towards the back," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh, thanks Neville!" I smiled at him, now glad that I wouldn't have to waste any time searching the whole train to find them.

"No problem, bye Ginny," he smiled, before turning around, and headed back inside his carriage.

"Bye guys!" I called to them, as I started my search.

Peering into each carriage I had passed, I knew I had finally found them, once I could here the noise the three of them were making together. And Ron's bright red hair might have given it away, jut a little bit. All thanks to Neville, my search was quickly over.

"Harry said mum wanted something?" Ron asked as soon as I had entered the carriage, and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Oh, you know, just the usual," I told him. "Work hard, no trouble and have fun," I explained to Harry and Hermione, who didn't know what the usual was.

"Ahh," Hermione sighed beside me, as Harry nodded.

Soon after that the conversation began flowing, we sat there, talking about everything and anything, until the trolley lady came past an hour later, with her trolley full of sweets and chocolates, and any other kind of food you could think of. Ron's mouth was practically drooling at the sound of her voice.

I could see Hermione rolling her eyes, but she quickly stood up.

"Come on Ron, lets go and get something to eat shall we?" she said winking at me, as Ron nodded his head furiously. _I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to give me and Harry some time alone. _I smiled to her, hoping she would soon get the message, "_thanks," _I mouthed.

"So," Harry said, once they had left, breaking the silence. "Are you looking forward to your 5th year?" He asked me.

I nodded my head at once, he had already asked me the same question plenty of times during the holidays, and the answer had always been the same.

"Are you looking forward to your 6th year?" I asked him once again.

"Oh, yeah..." he answered automatically, nodding his head.

Since when had things become so awkward between us?

"I love you," I told him, for the second time today, breaking the silence, my voice filled with adoration.

But just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, the carriage door opened and Ron barged in, hands overflowing with sweets and chocolates, Hermione timidly following behind him, simply carrying one chocolate frog.

_Interrupted once more, _I sighed.

"Ron, did you buy the whole trolley?" I asked him laughing, trying my hardest to hide my anger and disappointment.

"Noo!" he exclaimed with his mouth already full, however finding more room to shove more food in, I just rolled my eyes at him. Now I finally understood how Hermione had felt all these years.

I was quiet for the remainder of the journey, only nodding when asked questions, and at the appropriate time. Apart from that, I was completely oblivious to what was going on around me. I hadn't taken any words in. Ron, and Harry hadn't seemed to notice my sudden change of personality, but it seemed that Hermione had, and she was looking at me with those eyes of hers. She wanted to know why...

Finally, the train began to slow down, and we had finally made it to Hogsmeade station. Everyone stood up, and began making their way off the train, and outside.

"Er, Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked, standing in front of me, so I had no chance but to agree, and follow her.

"What was wrong earlier?" she asked, as soon as Harry and Ron were out of ear reach.

"Oh, er, nothing I just... felt sick," _Yeah, that was a good excuse, well done Ginny, I praised myself._

"Oh come on, you're talking to me, not Ron, I know you didn't feel sick," she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Now, tell me what was really wrong."

I could already feel a slight blush creeping up my face, and tears forming in my eyes. Unfortunately Hermione, being Hermione, had once again noticed this small detail.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" She asked once more, this time, her voice much more sympathetic, and her eyes softened.

I sniffed, and took a deep breath, before opening up my heart and telling her everything. "I keep telling Harry, I love him. But he never says it back, because we always end up getting interrupted. But he never says it back..." I cried.

I instantly felt her, put her arms around me, and squeeze me in a tight hug. "Don't worry Gin," I could hear her mumble. "Harry might be Harry, but he is still a boy, and you know what boys are like talking about their feelings, they just can't. I'm sure Harry loves you, and he'll tell you soon enough," he reassured me, before letting go and smiling.

I slowly nodded, wiping the tears away "Thanks Mione." I forced a smile, finally beginning to feel slightly better.

"No problem," she smiled, as we linked arm and began to make our way towards the carriages. Luckily Harry and Ron were still there, waiting for us

"Where were you two?" Ron asked, once we had reached them. "You were there one minute, but the next minute you were gone, you just disappeared! We were just about to leave but Harry just noticed you."

"I was talking to Ginny," Hermione told him sternly, as we all made out way towards the remaining carriages.

"Oh, what were you talking about?" Harry asked, once we were all inside.

"Oh, ermm, just girls stuff, you know..." I improvised, watching Hermione hide her laugh, from the corner of my eye.

Thankfully, he then asked no more questions.

Once again, I spent the entire journey in silence, luckily this one was much shorter than the last one, and everyone else seemed to be much quieter this time, so it had required a lot less nodding.

And before I knew it, I could see the Hogwarts Castle in the distance, and with every passing minute, it grew closer, and closer. Until we finally arrived, and I knew we all felt at home once more.

"Ginny, are you planning on staying in there all day, or are you coming out?" Ron asked me, quickly bringing me back to reality, I then realised I had been sitting there, staring out of the window, I hadn't notice the carriage stop, and everyone else get out.

"Oh, sorry, I was just...thinking," I replied slowly, still not paying full attention to the world around me.

Lost in my thoughts, I slowly made my way out of the carriage, and began walking towards the crowd of people in front of me, Harry, Ron and Hermione all at my side.

We all quietly followed the crowd, as we made out way through Hogwarts. Made our way down the all to familiar corridors, and down towards the Great Hall. We stopped at the huge oak doors, waiting for them to open, and let us in. I strangely felt like a first year again, despite my last four years here, despite all my excitement. I was suddenly scared.

I slowly looked for Harry's hand, and placed mine in his.

Once my skin had touched his, I instantly felt calmness rush all over me. And I felt fine once more. My hand, felt warm in his, but it fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, it felt like it belonged there.

The doors to the Great Hall, finally opened, and we all began to make out way towards out house tables. The Gryffindor table, unfortunately, at the furthest end of the hall, required us to walk further than everyone else.

Once we had reached it, me and Harry took a seat together, with Ron and Hermione opposite. I could see Neville, and Colin a couple seats down, along with Dean and Seamus.

The hall was buzzing with the excitement of a new school year, the huge oak doors opened once more, and I could see Professor Mcgonagall making her way towards the front of the hall, behind her were a bunch of first years, all looked scared, but amazed at the same time, as they took their first steps into the Great Hall.

I hadn't really been paying much attention during the sorting ceremony, during my time at Hogwarts I had already seen 3 of them, and obviously been a part of one.

After gaining 13 new Gryffindors, the ceremony eventually finished, and the buzz of excitement had returned through out the hall. Until Dumbledore took his place on stage, ready to make a speech.

"Well, welcome to another school year at Hogwarts," he announced, the crowd already applauding him. "Now, I know we'd all rather skip the speech, and get to the feast, I'm sure we're all hungry. So I'll just say this: remember the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and Filch would like me to remind everyone that and Weasley products are banned, and anyone caught with them will receive a weeks worth of detentions," he said, however I could see the twinkle in his eyes, as he looked over towards us. "That will be all."

As soon as he sat down, the huge empty, golden plates in front of us, magically filled with every kind of the most delicious food you could ever imagine. I had to admit though, it would never be as good as mums food, hers was simply the best.

"Ron get some manners!" I could already hear Hermione screaming at my brother, as he shoved more and more food into his mouth. _Was he ever going to learn?_

I grabbed some food of a plate in front of me, and place it on my plate. Only nibbling on it, until it lost all it's flavour. It seemed I wasn't as hungry as I should be.

"Er, Ginny?" Hermione spoke up. "Are you okay?" she asked, I knew, that she knew something was still wrong, I obviously hadn't been acting myself.

I put, down whatever it was I had been eating, I couldn't tell what it was any more, and forced myself to smile. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry..."

"Not hungwy?!" Ron shouted across the table, spraying food on us, with his full mouth. "But wu havenw't eaten awl dayy!" he exclaimed, amazingly I had understood what he had been trying to say. _Well, I had grown up with 6 food obsessed brothers..._

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered, staring down at my plate.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him. "We don't all have a huge appetite like you do!" she told him, sticking up for me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked from beside me, sounding concerned.

I slowly nodded, before shuffling slightly closer to him. He put his arm around me, and I almost instantly began to feel better, _he had this amazing effect on me..._

Suddenly all the food began to disappear, as Dumbledore once again took his place on stage.

"Prefects, could you please show your houses to your common rooms-" he began.

Hermione suddenly jumped up, a frantic expression painted on to her face. "Ron!" she began, "We're prefects! WE have to show the first years where the common room is! Come on," she cried, dragging him up by his arm, "See you two back in the common room," she muttered to us, before making her way towards the group of first years.

"First years over here! Follow us!" she began to call out, before they began making their way out of the Great Hall.

Leaving me and Harry alone, once again.

"Er, do you want to go?" Harry asked me, and I nodded. We stood up, and he grabbed my hand.

In silence, the two of us began to make our towards the Gryffindor common room. As we passed, I could see people glancing down at our interlinked hands, as they raised an eyebrow and winked at me.

_Of course, _I thought. _No one knew about me and Harry yet... we had only just began dating during the holidays, well, everyone already knew how much I had liked Harry since 1__st__ year..._

We had finally arrived at the Fat lady's portrait, where I could see the group of 1st years crowding around. Hermione and Ron stood at the front.

"And the password is, Chocolate Frog," Hermione told them, as the fat lady's portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common room. I could hear gasps in front of me, and whispers of amazement. And even though I had lived there for four years now, my heart did a little jump as I caught sight of it.

We waited for the 1st years to all make their way in, before we carried on walking, and made our way in together.

Into the Gryffindor common room. Our common room. Our home for the next year.


End file.
